


What Could Have Been

by orphan_account



Category: Reply 1997
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GAY SOOPER GAY, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot relating to Kang Joon Hee and Yoon Yoon Jae of Reply 1997 (Played by Seo In Guk and Hoya of Infinite)<br/>Canon Divergence: Yoon Yoon Jae is GAAAAAAAAAYYYYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

Kang Joon Hee cried out as a ball of snow hit him - an unsuspecting victim. 

"HA! I got you!"

"Okay, you win this round, Yoon Jae. But don't think I'm giving up that easily. I'll get you soon enough." Yoon Jae threw his arm around Joon Hee's shoulder. Joon Hee's heart stopped, his breath caught in his throat. Despite the snow falling around them, Joon Hee's palms began to sweat. He looked anywhere but at the boy walking next to him. He silently cursed Yoon Jae's thick skull. _"Stop it,"_ he thought, _"it's not his fault. Why would he suspect me? It's not like he has any reason to..."_

"Joon Hee! Are you even listening to me? I said that my brother's out of town so you can stay at my place till your sisters leave. Jeez, how do they all fit into your room...It's tiny!"

"Thanks. Um, I gotta go. Shi Won and I are going to a H.O.T concert today. I'll talk to you later." Joon Hee sped off, leaving a disappointed Yoon Jae to walk home alone.

 

* * *

 

"WHAT? YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?"

"No, Shi Won. I...It's just...The timing is never right." Sung Shi Won was sitting next to Joon Hee, waiting for the doors to the concert venue to open. "How much longer do we have?"

"Uh...about two more hou- YA! STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Okay. I have a plan! So! You're staying at his house for the week, right?" The devilish grin Shi Won was famous for was finding its way onto her face.

"No! What are you thinking! We can't do anything like that!" 

"YA! JUST LISTEN! You know Yoon Jae likes to play out in the snow, right? Well, if you invite him out for a snowball fight and get him into a good mood, it might be easier to confess. Just imagine! After a long day playing out in the cold, he goes to wash up. You get a fire going and start making some hot chocolate. He walks out, surprised. You hand him his drink as he sits down and tell him you have something to say. You set your cup down and look deep into his eyes. Softly, you whisper, "I like you". He's speechless. You think he didn't hear, so you say it again, louder this time. He smiles, leans forward and put his hands on either side of your face. Slowly, he moves in, his eyes fluttering shut and the-"

"STOP! STOP STOP!"

"What?" She said, pouting. "I thought it was good." Joon Hee chuckled, his cheeks red. He sat back, looking up to the sky. 

"It was. You should be a writer. I don't know if you can write anything but fanfics, though." Shi Won hit him across the arm in protest. 

"Then why did you tell me to stop," she asked, her lip still poking out. Joon Hee sat forward, rubbing his hands together.

"Uh...well...I just...I got embarrassed."

"Ooooooooooooooooh did you imagine it too well?" Shi Won ducked the half-hearted hit Joon Hee threw and laughed up to the sky. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Yoon Jae," Joon Hee called, walking to Yoon Jae's room. "They canceled school today. Apparently there's a record snowfall that we just beat. You don't have to get up fo-" Joon Hee's eyes widened as he walked in on a shirtless Yoon Jae. Two sets of cheeks blossomed red as Yoon Jae scrambled to get a shirt on. 

"Ah...Sorry, Joon Hee. I just woke up. What was it that you were saying?" Joon Hee cleared his throat and looked over to see a blushing Yoon Jae avoiding eye contact. 

"Well, it's just...they canceled school today...Since you're already up...I'll go make breakfast." Joon Hee fled the room, almost slamming the door behind him. A safe distance away, he leaned up against a wall, breathless. Slowly, he slid down, his head in his hands. Sure, he'd seen Yoon Jae without his shirt on before, but this time, it was different. They were in a bedroom. Alone. Just the thought of it made Joon Hee's face burn. 

"I thought you were going to make breakfast," a familiar voice whispered into his ear. He almost bumped heads with Yoon Jae as he jolted up. "Woah there, slow down. Here, I'll make it. Go sit down."

A slightly burned breakfast and a table conversation full of awkward pauses later, they were outside. Violently throwing clumps of hard snow at each other. They were out there for hours. They each had walls of snow built up and an arsenal of crudely made snowballs at their fingertips. About half an hour later, the walls were crushed and the ammo was spent. As a last ditch attempt to defeat Joon Hee's merciless assault, Yoon Jae tackled him to the ground. Joon Hee landed on his back, all the air knocked out of him. Yoon Jae landed on top, a sly smile on his face.

Joon Hee started squirming under Yoon Jae, his breath catching in his throat. He tried to look anywhere BUT the flushed face above him. But instead of getting off, Yoon Jae just folded his arms on Joon Hee's chest, gently resting his chin on them. Joon Hee looked at him in desperation but stopped in his tracks. Yoon Jae was looking at him. Not with a glint in his eyes and a sneaky smile, but softly. 

"Joon Hee...You're kind of cute when you're blushing. I never really noticed before..." 

"W-what did you say?" Yoon Jae stood up suddenly, not looking at Joon Hee. He mumbled something before stomping over to the house. Joon Hee sat up, staring at the receding figure, his mouth hanging open and his mind not believing what his ears had heard. 

 

* * *

 

"Yoon Jae, I like you. No, that's too forward...Yoon Jae, I have something to tell you. Whenever I'm near you, I get nervous and my heart starts fluttering, I don't know what to do. I just- NO. That's too cheesy. I have to be cool, but I have to show that I'm sincere. I have to show my true feeli-"

"Practicing a speech?"

"AH YOON JAE YOU SCARED ME!" A chuckle followed Yoon Jae into the room, where he sat next to Joon Hee on the bed. 

"Do you want to practice with me?"

"Uh...well...I mean...I don't think this is something...I don't know if you'd...Maybe I should go cook some dinner." Joon Hee got up, and almost ran to the door. But a hand grabbed his arm, swinging him around. Yoon Jae opened his mouth to say something, but closed it with a pained expression. 

"Are you okay, Yoon Jae?" Joon Hee started feeling his way around Yoon Jae's face. "You don't have a fever. Does it hurt somewhere? Tell me if it hurts."

"Joon Hee..." His voice was barely a whisper, but it froze Joon Hee. There was something in Yoon Jae's voice that made Joon Hee forget his butterflies. He looked deeply into Joon Hee's eyes. "There's something...I need to say." Joon Hee stopped. His heart stopped. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't look anywhere but into Yoon Jae's eyes. "I think...for a while now...I think...I have...feelings for you."

"W-what?"

"Joon Hee, I like you."


End file.
